Some hard times
by sweetprincess14
Summary: DISCONTINUING THIS STORY When some more dragon's arrive Kim's life starts to get hard with family,friends and love and then maybe a little vacation can change things. KimRai, KimJack,KimChase maybe, OcOc, RaiOc, JackKatnappe
1. The Sad Day

_**Me: Omg this is my first fanfiction story hope you like**_

_**Jen: Like omg when are you going to start **_

_**Kimiko: OOO i'm in this **_

_**Raimundo: WOW big deal Kim I'm in it too right**_

_**Me: yes your in it Rai( rolling her eyes)**_

_**Me: So heres the story plz Read and review**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

**Kim POV**

Kimiko was in her room sitting near the window when she heard a knock on the door.

Raimundo walked in and asked,"hey Kim way aren't you outside with us training" and sat down beside my bed. "Well i don't want to, I'm thinking" as I replied. "Suit yourself" said Rai and walked out my room. I was so upset,I wanted too know how to tell everyone I might have to leave the temple because of what happened. I just don't know how to tell everyone. Master Fung knows and so does dojo,_But_

_**Flashback **_

_"Master Fung but how",I asked as I fell on the floor nearly fainting _

_"I am so sorry young one but whats done is done", said Master Fung as he was about to walk away with dojo on his back _

_"I think its best if you would tell your fellow monks",said Master Fung well leaving_

_I bowed and ran to my room _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Omg this is the worst day of my life" as I thought but I was wrong.

As lunch came around Master Fung walked in and said," My young ones I have a suprise for you all, there will be two new dragons joining us."

OMG, no way I was so excited as I thought and I asked,"Master Fung are these two both girls or are they both boys or is one a girl and one a boy."

"Both these two are girls and they are the same age as you,my young monks" replied Master Fung

"Oh,goodie I can show two new females what I know from the _Ancient Guide to Females _book" said Omi as he ran to get it

"Oh,great I just hope these two won't kill him when he starts to ask all these dumb questions about there body,chothes,life and more importantly their chest",I said as I whispered it to Rai and Clay

They both cracked up and fellof their chair

Then Master Fung called us outside as Clay and Rai picked themself up and all 4 of us ran outside.

* * *

_Omg you like it so far well plz review and i might put so twist in here_


	2. The new dragons

**_me: here's chapter two I hope you like_**

**_Kimiko: wow I hope this is good _**

**_Jen: It should be_**

**_Omi: well as long as I'm in it it will be great_**

**_evryone except omi: (rolled their eyes)_**

**_Raimundo: R&R plz

* * *

_**

**_There Ages_**

**_Kimiko: 14_**

**_Raimundo: 15_**

**_Clay: 15 1/2_**

**_Omi: 12_**

**_Luna: 14_**

**_Jennifer: 14_**

* * *

_**Two New Dragons**_

_**Raimundo's POV**_

As we got outside we saw two girls about our age. Both looked chinese but yet both "**HOT"**. One was about Kim's height she had long dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes that shined in the light ,a big heartwarming smile and she was wearing a pink and white shirt that said _PRINCESS_ on it and a short pink mini skirt with some white boots and her hair was let down and it was wavyish. The other girl was about my height though, but maybe 2 inches shorter, she also had big dark brown eyes and dak brown hair but a little shorter than the other girls and she was wearing a pair of tight light blue pants, a white shirt that said _ANGEL_ on it in blue and some blue colored sandels, Her hair was also down but straight. "Man those two look like _sluts_," as Kimiko interuppted my train of thought. "What, they look _HOT", _I said as I snapped at Kimiko.

_**Kimiko's POV**_

"What the hell", I said as I yelled in a whisper at Raimundo as he just yelled at me cause I just called those two girls _sluts. _I mean look at what their wearing and the makeup: eyeliner,mascrsa,eyeshadow,blush and lipgloss it looks like they came here to hookup with a guy or something not here to save the world. "Am I right or am I wrong" but whatever as I ignored the fact that Rai just called those two HOT. I felt so weird inside I think I might be feeling jealous. NO! NO! NO! That is not it I can't be jealous because he just refered to them as "hot" but I have to admit he has grown in the pass 2 years we've been at this temple.

_**Raimundo's POV**_

I watched Kim for a second, was she jealous. No she doesn't like me like that. Oh well its ok now that these two are here I can ask one of them out and then I don't have to worry about asking Kim out because I would have a girlfriend.

_**Omi's POV**_

WOW, those two girls look very pretty I wonder if they are good fighters they seem two weak as for they are girls. Oh well I guess I will just have to teach them. Maybe they will give me a girl hug for it. Oh but first I need to knw their names.

_**Clay's POV**_

Well I just met those two little ladies and found out, the short one was named Luna Chan and the taller one was named Jennifer Li well I think those two seem nice.

_**Flash back**_

_"Hello my young monks so glad for you to join us here",said Master Fung_

_"Hey everyone my names Luna Chan" said the short girl_

_"Hey I'm Jennifer Li",said the taller girl_

_"So whats your names",they both asked at the same time _

_"Hello there I am Omi",and you two need to be taught by a true Xiaolin Warrior to fight_

_"Oh he is so cute", they said again at the same time and they both gave him a hug_

_"Howdy there little ladies I'm Clay Baily and you two look awfully nice",as I shook each of their hands while they giggled and said thanks _

_"Sup girls I'm Raimundo Pedrosa but you can just call me Rai", said Raimundo as those two shook his hand and they both started laughing and blushing and said he was so charming, then Rai was also blushing as well._

_"Hey I'm Kimiko Tohomiko and I'm so happy too have two new girls here to talk to",said Kimiko as she was trying so hard not to hurt them for calling Raimundo charming._

_"hi Kimiko" said Luna has she hugged Kimiko_

_"Hey Kimiko" said Jennifer as she also hugged Kimiko_

_"It's so nice to meet you all I hope we become the best of friends",said Luna_

_"Me too", said Jennifer_

_"Well now I think I should tell you their elements Luna here has the element of light while Jennifer here has the element of ice so i hope you treat them with some respect around here young monks", said Master Fung _

_"Also,Kimiko since they are both girls I wish for you to saw them their rooms ok my choosen one", asked Master Fung_

_"**WHAT**, well ok Master Fung",said Kimiko_

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

So theres chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it well R&R and I'm going to add Jack,Wuya,Chase and maybe some othercharacters in the next few chapters


	3. The truth

**_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile,but now here's chapter 3 hope you like_****

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV

I have to show these two to their rooms now "great" like I want to spend anymore time with these two girls as it is, for stealing my Raimundo, wait did I just call him _my Raimundo_ no as I said, "I don't like him like that"

"So Kimiko what do you guys do around here",asked Luna who interupted my thoughts

"Oh well we have to train,eat,find Shen Gong Wu and fight evil, but when we have free time we can do anything we want",as I said to them trying so hard to be nice,but I don't know why I don't like them they seem like regular teens like me and they are nice so I guess I'll give them a chance

"So where's our rooms Kimiko",asked Jennifer

"Well ok we're here, Luna your room is over their next to mine on the right and Jennifer's yours is next to Luna's",I said to them as we walked into Luna's room first

"Well this seems cozy",said Luna and Jennifer at the same time as they looked around and kinda frowned at everything

"Yeah it is",I said

"Ummmmm...can I asked you guys something",I said kinda nervous

"Ummm...sure shoot",they said again at the same time

"Ok, first why do you two always seem to say things at the same time and second ummmmm... what do you think of all the guys here",as I said that I was mostly refering to one guy in particular

"Oh Jennifer and I say things at the same time because we are kinda realated in a weird way and we'veknown each other since we were likebabies and we're best friends",Luna said this time

"and that question about the guys well...do you by any chance like one of them",asked Jennfier

"me oh no I don't like Raimundo no way no how",I said hesitating

"we asked the question for all of them not only Raimundo",they said again at the same time

_then after that their was silence a long awkward silence_

_then after a while Luna started to talk_

"ummmmm ok so well I think Omi is cute like in baby cute, Clay seems like a real gentlemen and Rai well I think he seems like a guy I would date...

_but before she could finish I cut her of and jumped her_

_she screamed and so did Jennifer_

"Kimiko if you like him so much have him I don't want him just get the fuck off me",as Luna screamed at me

_so I got off her and started apoligizing and saying_

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me ok I'll tell you two a secret,but do you promise not to tell anyone", I asked them

"We promise",they said and they both sat down on the bed while I sat in one of the chairs

_so I started telling them about the the first time we all met which was about two years ago,how we fought evil,collect sheng gong wu and kick Jack Spicers ass, how Rai turned heylin,how Chase Young almost defeated us,and how Omi turned evil, and how we always joke around,how Omi messes up slang,how Rai pulls pranks on me and how Master Fung told me I might have to leave._

"Ok we listened to you for two hours now so what is the bigsecretKim",asked Luna looking kinda bored,but mostly excited

"_Ok the secret is I think I'm in love with Raimundo_", I said kinda low. but then they both jumped up and screamed

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG we can't believe it I mean we knew you liked him ,but you actually loved him awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that is soooooooooooooooooooo CUTE", screamed Luna even more than before and in a preppy kinda vioce**

"**OMG that is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SWEET",cried Jennifer also in a kinda preppy voice**

"Ok guys do you two promise not to tell a single soul",I said

"We won't tell",they said

"So are we cool now no more fights and are we friends",Luna asked me with a sad kinda look

_and I thought they did sit here listening to me for two hours and she didgave Rai back to me_

Yeah we're cool and we're friends",I said happily knowing that now we're friends

_and we all hugged and talked about eaach others life and then I had to leave _

**Luna's POV**

As soon as Kimiko left I said to Jennifer,"hey Jen do you think we should hook those two up".I love playing matchmaker.

"I think that is a great idea,but how",she asked

"well I have a plan",I said to her and started working on our plan

* * *

_OOOOOOOO a twist so you're wondering what their planning well you'll just have to wait and see plz R&R I promise next oneI'll try to make it more interesting_


	4. 5 new ones

_Sry I haven't updated ok_

_Now_

_Ages Of Characters_

**_Kimiko: 14_**

**_Raimndo: 15_**

**_Clay Baliey: 15 1/2(almost 16)_**

**_Omi: 13( just turned it)_**

**_Luna Chan: 14_**

**_Jennifer Li: 14_**

**_Jermine Smith: 15_**

**_Stephaine Ramon: 14_**

**_Jill Pesky: 14 1/2(almost 15)_**

**_Kyle Charmon: 15_**

**_Chad Larson: 15_**

**_Jack Spicer: 15_**

****

**

* * *

****Luna's POV**

Omg this is going to be the best plan I had so far, but now we need the news dragons help.

_**Flashback**_

_"So Luna what's the plan going to be",Jennifer asked in the most preppiest tone I've ever heard_

_"Well I was think...as I spoke_

_but I was cut off by Master Fung who yelled,"my young monks please come to the courtyard I have a suprise for you"._

_so me and Jennifer had to run all the way to the courtyard, when we got there Clay,Omi,Rai and Kim were already there _

_"Ok my young monks there will be 5 new dragons joining us today and I hope you will gave them respect like you gave Luna and Jennifer",he said looking at us_

_and we just stood there smiling_

_OK he said," Now the first one I'm sure you all know him and he's going to be the dragon of lightning". _

_he stepped aside and a black dude stepped up,he was kinda cute and Omi,Clay,Rai and Kim all seemed to know him._

_"Omg Jermine you're the dragon of lightning I can't believe this this is so cool",said Omi more excited _

_I guess he was here before and so they knew him,but he seemed nice_

_"Ok young monks this the the moment you all have been waiting for so here are the dragons of darkness,lava,rocks and thunder",said Master Fung_

_he stepped aside and I saw a cowgirl,a really cute guy,another cute guy, and a blonde haired girl_

_"Omg thats Stephaine Ramon",I screamed at the top of my lungs_

_and me and Jennifer ran up to hug her_

_and then I heard Clay scream," Jill omg I can't believe its you I love you". _

_and then he ran up too her picked her up and started to make out with her_

_now everyone looked confused_

_so I started to talk,"ok everyone this is Stephaine she was one of my best friends too back in Florida we've been friends since like 4th grade". _

_after that everyone understood, except the fact of why Clay was making out with the new girl _

_then he started to talk," ok this is Jillian Pesky,but you can just call her Jill she was my girlfriend before I came to the temple"._

_Now everyone understood except for Omi who asked,"what is a girlfriend and what is making out"._

_"OMG ummmm...",everyone excepted Omi started but then I said,"ok so maybe everyone should introduce themselves and their elements_

_"OK",everyone said with a relieve _

_Thankgoodness I said that," ok so names and elements please people"_

_Ok so Jermine started_

_"Ok yo everyone I'm Jermine Smith and I'm the element of lightning I knew Clay,Omi,Kimiko and Raimundo before because they were looking for sheng gong wu in New York my hometown_

_Then I started to talk," Oh yeah we forgot to introduce us guys",I said to Clay,Jennifer,Omi,Kim and Rai_

_Then I faced the rest and said,"Ok I'm Luna Chan and I have the element of light and I would love to be friends with all of you also I'm from Florida"._

_Then Jennifer spoke,"Ok I'm Jennifer Li and I have the element of ice me and Luna are like best friends and kinda realated,but not blood realated also 'm also from Florida and me and Luna are Chinese not Japanese .(A/N no offense to anyone I'm not rasicst)_

_Then Kimiko,"and I'm Kimiko Tohomiko I'm the element of fire also I'm from Japan and I'm friends with Jennifer and Luna and don't asked if I'm realated to Toshire Tohomiko because I am I'm his daughter"._

_Then Raimundo,"Hey people I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I'm wind and ladies just call me Rai also I'm Brazilian". but then Kimiko started to look kinda red_

_Then Clay,"Howdy partners I'm Clay Baliey and my element is earth and I'm from Texas and please all the guys here be nice to the little ladies". but then all the guys started laughing and the girls were mad at them_

_Ok now Omi,"Hello new friends I'm Omi I am water and I'm from here because I am a Orphan".and then all the girls each gave him a hug and the guys were standing there pouting _

_Finally it was the new dragons turns _

_"Ok everyone I think you know me because of Luna,but I'm Stephaine Ramon and I'm the element of darkness and just because I'm preppy I just love the dark for some reason"._

_"Howdy and thanks to Clay I guess I you know who I am I'm Jillian Pesky,but call me Jill and I'm the element of rocks"._

_"Yo I'm Kyle Charmon and I'm lava and I'm from Canada"._

_"Hey and I'm Chad LarsonI guess I'm thunder then and I'm from France.but I don't speak like them though becuae I was only their for 3 years"._

_"OK now that everyone has met please show our guest to their rooms Luna and Jennifer you take Stepahine to her room which is next toyours Jennifer, Kimiko you take Jill to her room which is also next to yours(A/N so the order for the girls rooms are from left to right it goes Stephaine,Jennifer,Luna,Kimiko,and Jill) ok now Omi you take Jermine to his room, Clay would you take Kyle and Raimundo will you take Chad(A/N the boys room and across from the girls it goes left to right and it is Omi,Clay,Kyle,Raimundo and Chad) so thank young monks I will let you rest and as you say hang out today and tomorrow start training",said Master Fung as he bowed and left_

_**End Of Flashback** _

So now that everyones unpack and everything me and Jennfier and Stephaine are in my room while Jill is keeping Kimiko away from my room and all the boys are keeping Rai away from Kimiko and our room.

**Kimiko's POV**

This is so weird first I wanted to talk to Luna,Jennifer and Stephaine ,but Jill told me not to and now I want to go talk to the boys and Jill is saying they are away somewhere this is getting strange but I shrugged it off because now she is suggesting we go to my room and watch a movie so I said ok.

* * *

_sry about the cliffhanger and sry this chapter wasn't interesting but the next will be better_


	5. Secrets

_sry about not updating for a while but I was busy and this one might a little off topic ,but not really because it all leads up to something I have couple of ideas but can't decide yet so yea_

**Jennifer's POV**

So we were now all in Luna's room trying to work out the plan that we had

"This is going to be the best plan ever even though it took like two years to come up with after many failed attempts", said Stephaine while writing the letter because she could forge anyone's handwriting

"Ok I just hope this works I mean after we hook up Rai and Kim we can start with everyone else right", I asked daydreaming about Chad and his blonde hair and beautiful green eyes until Luna and Stephaine said, "Jen are you ok".

"Yeah I'm fine why its not like I'm daydreaming about Chad",I said and I didn't mean to say it ,but I did

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG I can't believe you like Chad",they both screamed at the same time

Omg I was so embrassed I trust my friends,but I just met the dude I can't already like him. I mean me,Luna and Stepahine for some reason can never have a boyfriend for more than 3 weeks. I mean its not like we're sluts or anything its just we never seem to really like the guy we go out with.

"Its ok Jen I bet this one will last longer than the rest I mean I know how you feel I can't stop thinking of my Kylebear; opps sorry I love his brown spiked hair and his blue sparkling eyes and his mucular chest is to die for",said Luna in a dreamy state

"Well I like Jermine guys I mean he is so perfect and he is so cool",sadi Stephaine in a dreamy state

"And don't forget Clay and Jill they are such lovebirds",I said

"Ok that settles it after Rai and Kim hook up we are going to hook up everyone else deal guys",said Luna

we all put out our hands and said deal and did our little hand shake(A/N you can make the handshake up yourself because I can't explain the handshake that well)

**Clay's POV**

All us guys were in the garden sitting around and hanging out because of the girls plans to hook Kim and Rai up we were talking but everyone seemed to be spaced out even me.

_Oh I hope the girls plan will work out I mean after the plan is complete I can finally tell Jill I still love her and we'll be going out again _

**Kyle's POV**

_Omg I think I am starting to like Luna I mean who wouldn't she is so HOT. Man, but she and the others seem pretty spoiled so I'm thinking their daddy's make alot of money. I really don't think I have a chance ,but Chad being my best friend before he moved to France told me to tell her, I mean after they are done with hooking up Raimundo and Kimiko because if I tell her it might get more stress on her. _

**Chad's POV**

We were sitting in the garden but all I could think about was Jennifer

_She seems spoiled ,but I mean she is gorgugse and she makes my heart thump whenever I am near her. I told Kyle because we were best friends before I moved to France three years ago and he told me to tell her and I told him to tell Luna if I told Jennifer and we agreed,but after the whole Raimundo and Kimiko thing._

**Jermine's POV**

Omigosh that girl is all I am thinking about even while Omi was busy telling us how skilled he was at martial arts and how he really wanted to know the art of slang. I could care less because I wanted to tell Steaphine

_Omg Stephaine is so beautiful and I heard from Luna she is great at hoops man athletic and pretty what more do you want I think I'm going to asked her out I mean the other guys are going for one of the other girls so I can ask her out and we'll live happily ever after._

_After Kimiko and Raimundo get together because I think all the guys are thinking its a bad idea to ask them now when they have all this stess on them _

**Omi's POV**

I do not understand why do no one talk to me I am the best they should all learn from me. Oh well I think I like to think about the girls they are all so pretty I think they will all love me hehehe oh the others are dubs(A/N he means duds)

**Jill's POV**

I'm in Kim's room watching Titanic I love that movie and Leonardo diCaprio is so HOT,but I love Clay and I wish that he would ask me out already so we could be boyfriend and girlfriend again like in the old days oh well I'll talk to the girls about it later, but now back to Titanic and keeping Kimiko away from the others oh man I hope the plan works.

_so what did you think plz R&R and tell and if you want maybe give me some ideas about what you want to happen on the story I promise next chapter will tell you the plan ok thankx everyone _

A/N check out my other stories tooand R&R them too if you like


	6. The Plan and its been two years

_Me: OK heres the next chapter_

_Jennifer: Finally _

_Kimiko: I know I want to know what happens to me and Rai(in a dreamy state)_

_Me: Kim snap out of it ok so heres the story_

_Rai: Awww Kim and anyways sweetprincess14 does not own Xialion Showdown_

**

* * *

****Stephaine's POV**

So we were in Luna's room after all our daydreaming about our dream guys we all decided to start the plan.So we all walked to the front of Kim's door

"Ok Stephaine do you have the note",asked Luna talking extremely quiet

"Yes your royal highness",I said srcastically

"Hey its not my fault we're all spoiled what do you except,I mean all our daddy's own so big company",said Luna

"Will you two stop all your bickering we need to get the letter into Kimiko's room while their watching Titanic",yelled Jennifer at me and Luna

"I knew Titanic would distract her I mean it would so distract me,I mean Leonardo diCarprio is so **HOT**",said Luna in her dreamy tone

"Ok just get that note in there before they see us",Jennifer said to Luna while she tried to creep in and put on the table next to the remote and tissue box so when Kimiko grabs a tissue to wipe her tears or the remote she'll see the note

"Ok she did it she got the note on the table",I said as Luna ran out of the room

We all ran back to Luna's room

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't believe we did it now all we have to do is wait now and hope she finds the note in time",I said as we walked to the garden to find the boys and tell them the rest of the plan

**Kimiko's POV**

I love Titanic its one of my all time favorite movies,but I always cry when I see the part where Rose lets goes of Jacks hand and I was so happened to be watching that part. "sniffs" I reached to grab a tissue and then I grabbed something else it was a envelope so I waited until the the movie was over.I told Jill and she was jumping up and down saying open it, open it , open it.

So I opened it and it said

_Dear Kimiko_

_I really want to tell you something, but I'll only tell you if you come to the meditation room at 7 o'clock and bring everyone the only way you'll found out is by a game I planned to play and that will be the only way you find out _

_From, _

_Rai _

Omg Rai wanted to tell me something well first things first go get everyone and meet him in the meditation room at 7 I can't wait

**Luna's POV**

We were all in the garden except Kimiko,Raimundo and Jill so we were in the garden and me,Jennifer and Stephaine all told the guys what our plan was how we were going to tell Raimundo we are all going to go play truth or dare in the meditation room at 7 and then we'll make them confess their feelings for each other.

"This is going to be perfect",said Stephaine

"I hope they confess their feelings",said Jermine

"I know if they don't it would have been a waste of our time",said Chad

"Not really maybe so other couples could hook up that tonight",as I said that everyone started looking at each other and blushing and then there was a long long arkward silence until...

"I don't get why all you my friends at looking at I mean I don't know what is so interesting in looking at each other for and being red",said Omi

Omg I can't believe Omi just said that now this is even more arkward so everyone decided to go back to their rooms to get things and wait for Kim to beg them to go with her and play the game and so then they could get ready.

* * *

_Hope you like it R&R and to the Jack,Wuya and Chase fans I'm getting to them so be patient ok _


	7. The game of Truth and Dare

_ok this is the next chapter_

_this is only for this chapter so far_

_ok italics: mean this is when their playing truth and dare_

**

* * *

Raimundo's POV**

I was in my room lying on my bed thinking about the guys outside sitting there and thinking about their dream girls and I started thinking about a certian girl when all of a sudden someone started knocking on my in I said.

"Hey it's me Luna,Jennifer and Stephaine",they said outside my door

"Oh ok hold on a second",I said jumping out of bed putting on my pants(A/N he only had on his boxers) and starting checking my mirror and making sure I don't look like a messed up desperate little boy who can't get a girl.

"Ok ladies you can in now",I said sitting at my desk trying to look cool,calm and casual

Luna, Jennifer and Stephaine walked in all looking HOT, but not as hot as Kim wait did I just think of Kimiko as hot, man I really need a girlfriend ok keep calm

"Sup ladies watz up come to go out with The Raimundo",I said with a smirk

"Ummmm no, but we did come to talk to THE RAIMUNDO", said Luna looking pretty grossed out I wouldn't blame her I don't know what came over me

"Oh ok sorry so what do you girls want to talk about with me", I said

"Well we were just hoping you'd come to the meditation room at 7 o'clock and play truth and dare with all of us you know Kimiko,me,Luna,Stepahine,Jill,Clay,Chad,Kyle,Jermine,and possibly Omi",asked Jennifer with a puppy dog face on I can't ever say no to those faces for some reason

"sure why not I got nothing better to do",I said to them and they said thanks and started leaving

**Kimiko's POV**

Yes I got Jill,Chad,Clay,Jermine,Kyle,Luna,Jennifer and Stephaine to say yes, but Omi doesn't know what truth and dare is, yet he's still coming man I hope he doesn't say anything stupid no offense to him, but he does things like that alot.Ok now I have to get ready its 6:00 already.

_In the meditation room at 7 o'clock_

Ok now we're all in the meditation room we all came in our pjs because we decided to all sleep in here tonight and yes we already asked Master Fung and he said ok as long as we don't do anything bad then he's fine with it.

**Clay's POV**

Ok so the girls all got us here and we're going to sleep in the meditation room tonight.So when I got there with Omi,Rai,Kyle,Chad and Jermine the girls were already there. So we put all our stuff on the floor, set up the sleeping bags and sat in a circle.(A/N the circle goes Raimundo, Kimiko, Jill, Clay, Chad,Jennfier, Luna, Kyle, Stepahine, Jermine,Omi and back around)

"Ok so here we go I'm going to start if that's ok with everyone",said Luna in a I'm the boss kinda way but she didn't meanit like that

**Luna's POV**

Ok so here we all were in the meditation room I started the game of truth and dare.I turned to Raimundo

"Ok Rai truth or dare",I said

_Rai: Truth_

_Luna: ok now tell everyone here if you like anyone_

_Rai: yes_

_all the girls: scream_

_Luna: ok everyone calm down now Rai go_

_Rai: ok Clay truth or dare_

_Clay: well truth _

_Rai: man wimp ok so are you in love with JILL_

_Clay: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm well ..._

Oh no I wouldn't have thought Rai would say something like that no this isn't good

_Jill: ahhhhhhh Clay spit it out or you don't like omg you don't like me you hate me no you know what go to hell you asshole how could you be so cruel_

_Jen: oh no Jill no don't say that _

_Steph: yeah Clay now say sorry _

_Luna: Clay you better say sorry this isn't very funny you know_

_Kim: Clay if you don't apoligize I'll..._

_Clay: Jill I'm sorry I love you I didn't mean to hurt you like that _

Clay ran to Jill and started kissing her then she kissed him back and they started making out

_Luna: looks like their not coming back so who wants to go next _

_Jen: I'll go ok so Jermine truth or dare _

_Jermine: well I'll pick dare_

_Jen: finally someone picked dare ok I dare you to ummm... well kiss Kimiko _

_everyone: WHAT!_

I picked Jennifer up and pulled her to the side and Stephaine followed

"Jennifer what was that for that wasn't part of the plan",I said

"Yeah you know I like him what the heck do you hate me or something now",said Stephaine looking like she wants to cry

"No not like that at all I love you guys well you know as best friends,but I did it to make Raimundo jealous and to see if Jermine likes Kimiko or not because Jill already has Clay and I figure Jermine only likes me and Luna as friends so I was trying to see i fhe liked Kimiko or not if he doesn't then it means that he might like you Steph I hope your not mad at me I only did it to help",said Jennfier in a kinda quit kinda vocie

"well its ok I mean I thinks its a good idea ok lets do this",said Stephaine

"Ok lets go back now ok guys",I said

_Luna: we're back

* * *

_

ok sry for leaving you at a cliffhanger are you think are they going to kiss andstuff well you'll find out ok


	8. Plan gone wrong

_ok so here's chapter 8 _

_the italics are still for the game truth and dare ok _

**

* * *

Raimundo's POV**

Ok so now I'm really mad at Jennifer why would she make Jermine kiss Kim I mean its not like I like her or anything ,but its Jermine, Kim and him are friends right or do the girls know something I don't awww man.Ok I see them coming back.

_Luna: ok we're back_

_Jen: ok Kim Jermine you two have to kiss now_

Man I don't know who I want to hurt more Jennifer for saying that or Jermine who's going to to kiss my Kimiko wait my Kimiko man I am serious I'm denfinently getting a grilfriend tonight I'm going crazy.

_Steph: yeah kiss her Jermine but if you don't want to you don't have to _

_Chad: no Jennfier's dare stands he has to kiss her _

_Steph,Rai,Kim,Jermine: but why_

_Luna: because it was a dare its not going to mean anything_

_Jermine and Kim: ok fine we'll do it_

I think I'm going to cry no I can't cry I'm Raimundo besides I can just asked one of the other girls out I mean Jennifer,Luna and Stephaine are all HOT I can just ask one of them out yeah ok

Jermine and Kim then started kissing and it lasted like a minute and a halfuntil they pulled apart.

**Luna's POV**

Oh no that wasn't suppose to happen no Kim and Jermine wasn't suppose to make out for a minute or moreoh great the plan is going down hill shit this is bad.Ok Luna calm yourself down this is going to be ok just don't let Jen make a plan like that again.

**Stephaine's POV**

I think I'm going to cry Kim kissed him for a minuteor even two minutesok I'm killing Jennfier after this omg this is so horrible and Rai looks like he's going to kill Jermine omg can this get any worse.

**Jennifer's POV**

Oh great they kissed for a minute and a halfwhy would they do that man I'm so dead Luna's going to kill me for making that plan, Stephaine looks like she's going to cry and then she's going to kill me and Rai well he just looks heartbroken and looks like he's going to stab Jermine man bad plan wait I know what we could do yes now Ihave to tell Stephanie and Luna before I say it this time.

* * *

_man ok don't hate anyone just yet and Jennifer's plan is coming up don't worried. ok plz R&R people._


	9. Some times things happen

**So here's chapter 9 and the italics are suppose to mean the game that there playing**

**Stephaine's POV**

Ok so this is great stupid Jennifer is going to died ,but she is one of my best friends should I really be that mad at her well I don't think so ok so I guess I'll have to forgive her, but then she pulled me and Luna to the side again.

"Ok Jen what now you already cost me a boyfriend",I said man I wish I didn't say that she looked hurt oh well I'll apoligize later

"Well I was thinking I'll go through you guys first before I say my plan that will get everyone together the perfect couples",said Jennifer

"Ok what is it and it better not be me kissing Rai or anything like that",said Luna kinda mad at Jen too

"Ok guys don't hate me,but I was thinking having everyone play 7 minutes in heaven I have a electronic bottle daddy gave to me on christmas last year and when you spin and think of the person you want it to land on it'll land on that person,but the good part is only me and you guys can control it cause that is how daddy designed it because you know all our parent are like best friends and all you know the rest ok so I was thinking lets play it, will that make up for the whole kissing thing",said Jennifer now with a puppy dog face

"Awwwww we can't hate you Jen your our best friend and we're all friends forever",I said now forgiving her

"yeah Jen no sweat we're behind you 100 even when you mess up and I think this is a great plan, ok now get your bottle and I'll tell everyone ok",said Luna

"Ok now go",said Jen

**Kimiko's POV**

Wow that kiss with Jermine was wow I can't believe he's such a good kisser,but I like Rai man this is hard and I still have to tell everyone I'll leaving.Then Jennifer,Luna and Stephaine came back from talking and now they want to play spin the bottle/7 minutes in heaven.

_Playing spin the bottle/ 7 minutes in heaven(no ones POV)_

_Kim: ok you guys want to play spin the bottle/ 7 minutes in heaven_

_Luna,Jen.Steph: YEAH _

_Omi: what is it_

_Luna: ok here are the rules to spin the bottle/ 7 minutes in heaven first someone takes this bottle (showing them the bottle) and spins it whoever the bottle lands on the person who spun it and the person who it landed on will go into the closet and they would do whatever they want with each other ok OMI_

_Omi: ok so can I go first _

_Luna: ummmmmmmmmm I was thinking Jen should go first _

_Omi: but I will be good I promise I understand _

_Luna: but..._

_Jen: but thats..._

_Steph: not a ..._

_Luna: good idea_

_Omi: but why _

_Luna: Omi just because you don't get the rules so we have to all go first and show you ok_

_Omi: ok fine_

_Luna: ok great go_

_Luna in a whisper: and set it so your the only one controlling it because if we all try to control it it'll break_

_Jen in a whisper: ok I got it_

_So Jennfier spun the bottle and just her luck(wink wink) it landed on Chad so they went in to the closet and come out a in 7 minutes holding hand(A/N you all should know what happens so I'm not going into detail and here are the couples)_

_Then was Luna and Kyle same thing happened_

_Clay and Jill same thing happened _

_Stephaine and Jermine still same thing happened(ok so everything turned out fine until)_

_Kimiko spun the bottle and she wanted it to land on Jermine, but instead it landed on Rai_

**Kimiko's POV**

Just my luck it landed on Rai man how great I'm stuck with Raimundo,but thats not a bad thing I mean he's my best friend and secret crush.

_Kim: ok so I have to go into that closet for 7 mintues with Rai hell no( I don't want him to think I like him)_

_All: yes Kimiko you have to _

_Rai: whatever lets go Kim(still mad at her for kissing Jermine)_

_In the closet with Rai and Kim(A/N its not what you excpect)_

_Rai: so Kim do you like me_

_Kim: what _

_Rai: I asked do you like me_

_Kim: well I..._

_Rai: cause I like you, but you know as a friend( ok why did I say that oh yeah because she likes Jermine)_

_Kim: oh well I like you as a friend too( I can't believe him whatever I'll leaving tomorrow so it doesn't matter)_

_Omi outside the colset door: Raimundo Kimiko 7 minutes is over_

_Kim: oh ok we're coming_

_so Rai and Kim went out the closet not holding hand or anything_

_Luna: ok we're all( stopping in the mid of the sentence) why aren't you guys holding hands_

_Rai: why would we_

_Jen: ummmmm well_

_Omi: ok so its my turn _

_everyone but Rai Kim and Omi: ummmmmmm maybe we should go to sleep _

_Kim: ok but I have an annocement to make_

_everyone: ok _

_Kim: well my annocement is well... my dads business is going down so I have to go back to Japan and help him and I'm leaving tomorrow( only there's more and only the girls know what it is)_

_everyone: what tomorrow_

_Kim: I know I can't believe it either ok goodnight everyone_

**Kimiko's POV**

I can't believe it after all me and Rai been through he only likes me as a friend man it doesn't matter anymore I going to get married and I can't believe who it is actually non of the girls can believe who it is. Ewww the only reason I'm marrying him is becasue his parents have money and they wanted me to marry him even if I'm 16.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'm marrying JACK SPICER

**A/N Ok so there's chapter 9 and that is the reason why Kimiko left and the new dragon have been there for a 2 years already so that is that is how they know all about Jack,Chase and Wuya and the sheng gong wu so thats it and Rai might be pairing with someone else soon.Don't be mad yet ok **


	10. She's leaving

_Sry I didn't update my computer was down_

_Ages of everyone now they all grow up_

_Kimiko Tohomiko: 16_

_Raimundo Pedrosa: 17_

_Luna Chan: 16_

_Jennifer Li: 16_

_Stephaine Ramon: 16_

_Jill Pesky: 17(just turned it)_

_Clay Bailey: 18_

_Kyle Charmon: 17_

_Jermine Smith: 17_

_Chad Larson: 17_

_Omi: 15_

_Jack Spicer: 17(almost 18)_

**Kimiko's POV**

Ok I'm like leaving in half an hour man this sucks. I said my goodbyes and hugged everyone. Why did everyone get who they wanted. Luna and Kyle, Jennifer and Chad, Stephaine and Jermine, and Jill and Clay. Man its been two years since they all came to the temple and all of us have become really close and now I'm leaving after all we've been through in the past 2 years(A/N as I said before they have been there for a while now, so they know about the sheng gong wu and Chase,Wuya and Jack Spicer and everything else so if anyone was confused sorry but I hope I cleared in up so now they are all older because the plan took awhile because they keep getting distracted so thats why it took 2 years too actually get the plan to work and everything after Chapter 5 is two years after already so if you still don't get it just ask me) .I still remember that first time I told Luna and Jen I liked Rai.

_Flashback_

_so I started telling them about the the first time we all met which was about two years ago,how we fought evil,collect sheng gong wu and kick Jack Spicers ass, how Rai turned heylin,how Chase Young almost defeated us,and how Omi turned evil, and how we always joke around,how Omi messes up slang,how Rai pulls pranks on me and how Master Fung told me I might have to leave._

"Ok we listened to you for two hours now so what is the bigsecretKim",asked Luna looking kinda bored,but mostly excited

"_Ok the secret is I think I'm in love with Raimundo_", I said kinda low. but then they both jumped up and screamed

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG we can't believe it I mean we knew you liked him ,but you actually loved him awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that is soooooooooooooooooooo CUTE", screamed Luna even more than before and in a preppy kinda vioce**

"**OMG that is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SWEET",cried Jennifer also in a kinda preppy voice**

"Ok guys do you two promise not to tell a single soul",I said

"We won't tell",they said

_Flashback ended_

Now I have to leave in like 20 minutes why didn't my dad just let Luna.Jen,Steph and Jill loan us some money. Oh yeah I remember

_Another Flashback_

_We were all in my mansion in Japan me,Stephaine,Luna,Jennifer,Jill,Clay,Rai,Jermine,Kyle,Chad and Omi(A/N this is all before the game of truth or dare) so the boys were all in my pool while me and the girls were with my daddy._

_"So girls tell me what does each of your daddy's own",ask Mr.Tohomiko_

_"Well my daddy is Eric Chan the owner of that record company in California,Florida,China,Canada,Japan,India and more places I can't remember",said Luna with a smile that rich girls have_

_"My daddy is the famous producer Bobby Li that works with Luna's dad alot and his corporation is like all over the world like Luna's dad",said Jennifer with another one of those rich girl smiles _

_"Yeah and my daddy Daniel Ramon owns the satellite companies that works with Luna's dad and Jennifer's dad somethimes because they need the satellie for some reason I forgot,but he also owns companies around the world",said Stephaine with a rich girl smile too _

_"And my daddy David Pesky owns dariy companies in the U.S and in some other parts of the world",said Jill even though she is a little less rich then the rest of us she is as spioled as the rest of us ,but we're all still really nice people._

_"Oh yes I have worked with all your daddies before no wonder all of you looked so familiar when you walked in, you all use to come with your daddies and play with my Kimmy when I was working on a bussiness deal with your dads and my wife and your moms were all having tea",said Mr.Tohomiko(A/N the moms are only mentioned in the story their not really playing any part,but there still there for motherly love and support,but maybe they'll come in sometime throughout the story) _

_"Really so we all knew each other before",said all of us at the same time with confused faces because non of us remembered_

_"Yes all of you use to love each other when you were little,but then we lost contact with you guys",said Mr.Tohomiko_

_"Ok well anyways daddy you said you need to talk to me",I asked now kinda worried_

_"Yeah remember what Master Fung told you about my company",asked Mr.Tohomiko_

_"Yes I remember",I said more nervous then ever _

_"Well its up to you to decide if you want to marry the Spicers son or have us go broke I wouldn't mind either way,but its your diecsion Kimiko",said Mr.Tohomiko looking really sad and worried _

_"What you have to marry Jack Spicer or not your fathers company goes broke,but why does she have to marry that boy Mr.Tohomiko",asked Luna,Jennifer,Stephaine and Jill_

_"Well girls because I need the money and the Spicers are my friends and they always wanted Jack and Kimiko to get married you guys all use to play together and thats when we kinda already arranged the marriage,but its Kimiko's choice if she wants to marry him or not._

_"Why don't our fathers loan you the money for now",asked Luna I know she was worried for me I mean come on we use to be friends with Jack and now we were his eneimies I don't remember that we were friends,but I guess Jack does so thats probably why he goes easy on us girls in the showdowns,but anyways I think my dad should accept Luna's offer I mean we're going to pay them back_

_"I'm sorry girls,but I already spoke with your dads and they all offered to chip in,but its just not going to happen because its a large company and if your dads all chip in then their companies will fall and then their going to have to ask the Spicers for help as well because the Spicers are the riches family on this earth so far(A/N I made that up) thats why girls I can't accept the money,but thank you for the offer anyways thats very thoughtful of you girls",said Mr.Tohomiko_

_"Oh so its all up to Kimiko now,but she can still stay at the temple for now,but next year when she's 16 which in Japan is the legal age to get married(A/N I made that up)then she'll decide if she wants to marry him or not,but for this year being I have money to keep this house and everything",said Mr.Tohomiko and left so me and the girls can talk _

_End of Flashback_

So now I guess I choose to marry Spicer I didn't even tell the boys this because my daddy told me not to only the girls know,but I bet after I leave their going to tell the boys. I didn't even tell the girls I was going to leave until last night and I also told them that yes I'm marrying that creep,they were just shocked,excited and worried.Shocked because I would be the last person to marry Spicer, excited because I'm getting married and worried becuase its Spicer I'm marrying.

**Luna's POV**

I can't believe Kimiko she's marrying Jack Spicer man thats GROSS(A/N sorry to the Kim/Jack fans,but in this fiction it is) wow me and the girls are telling the boys in like 10 minutes thats when she leaves man this is so sad ewwww their getting married and I heard from my dad it was suppose to be me marrying Jack,but I never liked him more then a friend, daddy said Kim used to be more affectionite with Jack then the rest of us so that was why they arranged for Kim and Jack to get married ewwww. Poor Kimiko! One good thing is after Kimiko leaves Master Fung said we all get to go back to our families for two weeks because she left and he wants us to take the time and mend or something,but poor Omi he has no family so he has to stay here at the temple and collect any sheng gong wu that is reveled so it won't bother the rest of us on our vacation home.Ok Kim's leaving now I better say one last goodbye because the next time I see her she's be walking down the aisle to become Mrs.Jack Spicer ewwwwwww.

"Hey Kim bye we'll miss you and call us",me Jennifer Stepahine and Jill said and we all hugged her goodbye and started crying

""Bye Kim us guys will all miss you",said all the boys except Raimundo and each guy gave her a hug and again except Raimundo

"Bye everyone and after I leave I think the girls have to tell you all something,but don't try and stop me from doing this ok",said Kimiko and I know what she's talking about

"Ummmmm ok sure Kim",said all the guys

"And also Raimundo ummm...well bye",said Kimiko man I knew what she wanted to say,but stupid Raimundo still thinks she likes Jermine to notice her anymore

"yeah whatever bye",said Raimundo shaking her hand and walking off

OMG I was going to slap him for doing that now Kimiko's life is going to be even more hard, when she was about to cry her limo got here and she gave all of us one last group hug and left,but not before I saw a tear drop roll down her eyes.Stupid Raimundo how could he!


	11. Why she left

_Me: Ok next chapter_

_Stepahine: great _

_Kim: ok this sucks I had to leave_

_Me: don't worry_

_Rai: sweetprincess14 doesn't own Xaiolin Showdown_

**Jennifer's POV**

Omg I can't believe Rai would do that why is he so mad anyways I mean Jermine and Stephaine are already together so Kim would never try and take him away from her.Now Luna and Steph went to get him so we can all tell them what Kim meant

**Stephaine's POV**

Me and Luna are now looking for Rai so we can tell him what Kim meant.Man Rai is being so fucking stubborn we needed to knock so sense into him.

**Luna's POV**

Omg where the hell is wrong with Rai I am so mad at him how could he do that to Kim she is already having a hard time.

"Hey Steph do you think he's in his room he usually is when he's upset",I said and we walked to his room

Stepahine and I knocked on his door and we hear him say

"Whoever it is I'm not opening that door"yelled Raimundo

Ok now I'm mad how rude seriously

"Ok Rai if you don't open this door for me and Stephaine you will regret it",I yelled back at him

"Ok princess don't have a cow",he said that and opened his door and he was only wearing his boxers

All of us blushed at that and me and Stepahine walked into the room

**Raimundo's POV**

Ok who does Stephaine and Luna think they are coming into my room like this what ever I'm leaving for Brazil in a couple of days and I'm not coming back for two weeks.

"Ok Rai you have to come outside with us we have a annocement for all you boys",said Luna looking kinda sad

"What happened did someone die or something like that",I asked her trying to be sympathic

"Well no,but you'll find out if you come with us",said Stephaine

"Well ok I'll meet you guys out there in 10 minutes because I need to get changed",I said

"Ok",said the girls and they went outside

**Clay's POV**

Ok I see Raimundo coming out I think Luna and Stephiane knock some sense into that boy,but the next thing that came out of their mouths was not excepted

"Ok everyone us girls kinda have a message from Kim to all of you",said Luna

"And she hopes non of you will try and stop her",said Jennfier

"She doesn't want anyone to feel bad for her either",said Stephaine

"And the annocment is ummm...",said Jill

"I think we should all say it together",said Luna

"Yeah thats a good idea",all of them said at the same time

"Ok the annocement is",said Stephaine

"Kimiko's dad's company is broke",said Luna

"So Kimiko has to go back to Toyko",said Jennfier

"And the only way right now to help the Tohomiko's right now",said Jill

"Is if Kimiko gets married",all of them said at once

"WHAT Kimiko can't get MARRIED",said Rai very upset

"We told her that and we offered her money,but she couldn't accept it and this happened a year ago",said Jennifer

"Ok then why didn't you girls tell us back then",said Kyle

"Well we weren't suppose to until she actually made her decision",said Luna

"Wait so your telling me she had a choice to get married or not",said Raimundo still very upset

"Well it was either she get married or her father's company goes down hill",said Stephaine

"By the way who is she marrying you girls never told us",said Jermine

"Well ummmm...",said all the girls

"Thats the part thats been hard to say",said all of them

"I don't think the guy's that bad I mean his parents are rich and he did offer to marry Kimiko to help her dad's company",said Chad

"Yes the person is most good indeed so who is the person Kimiko will be as you say marrying"asked Omi even if he has no clue what marriage means

"Well thats the part thats hard to tell you guys",said Luna very quietly

"Ok spit it out girls we don't have all day",yelled Rai

"Ok fine SHE'S MARRYING JACK SPICER",they all said at the same time

"WHAT",said all the boys with their mouths open

"Why would she marry that no good varmit",said Clay

"Well its was kinda an arranged marriage",said Luna

and they explained it all to us of how they found out a year ago all of them use to play together when they were little and forgot and the arranged marriage and how Kimiko didn't want to marry him even if all of them use to be friends and how the Spicers are extremely wealthy and everything from beginning to end from when they were little till now.And we found out alot more about all of the girls that day and there lives were not all great.

"So I guess Kimiko doesn't want us at her wedding either does she",asked Raimundo still upset because Kimiko was his best girl friend here at the temple and she didn't even tell him

"Actually she said she would love it if all of us would go to her wedding you know for support and besides all four of us are her brides maid",said Jennifer,Luna,Stepahine and Jill

"And I'm the Maid of Honor",said Jill

"What is a Maid of Honor"asked Omi

"Well a Maid of Honor is the girl who stands next to the bride to support her during the wedding and the other brides maids also help,but the Maid of Honor is usually the most help and Kimiko didn't know which one of us to pick so we told her to pick Jill because she is the best help in these kinda sutuations,but we are all going to be in the wedding and heres the list of who's who ok",said Luna pulling out a list

_The List Of Who Is what at Kimiko and Jack's wedding_

_Girls Boys_

_Jill- Maid of Honor _

_Luna-Brides Maid _

_Jennifer-Brides Maid _

_Stephaine-Brides Maid _

_Clay-Best Man(sorry Clay,but you have to do it)_

_Kyle- one of the grooms supporters_

_Chad-one of the grooms supporters_

_Jermine-one of the grooms supporters _

_Omi-ring carrier_

_Raimundo-sorry nothing for you but stay for the wedding for moral support_

_End Of List _

**Jill's POV**

Ok I can't believe this is happening to poor Kimiko,but me and the girls are 100 behind her.

**Jermine's POV**

Poor Kimiko maybe we should go and help her no she'll hate us for it

**Kyle's POV**

Man I feel bad for Kimiko I mean marrying someone is one thing,but marrying Jack Spicer is another thing and I think Rai is upset about this I mean we're all tight now since we've been through so much in the past two years me,him,Jermine,Chad and Clay are all best friends now and Omi well we're friends with him,but we're annoyed with his talking sometimes and how our girls always hug him and say he's so cute and everything,but we're still cool

**Chad's POV**

Poor Kimiko I think thats also what the others are thinking and I think some of us are think about talking to Raimundo,but after our vacation back to our hometown man I'm not going to see Jennfier for two weeks,but I can still talk to her on our cell phones

**Raimundo's POV**

I swear this sucks ass everyone got a part in the wedding what is everyone else her best friend now even stupid Omi gets a part and he doesn't even know what a wedding is.Whatever I'm going back to Brazil in two days so I'll just find another girl that actually likes me and bring her back to the temple with me and maybe even marry her.

_A/N Oh no what is Rai thinking this can't be good plz R&R and don't worry the end is not coming anytime soon._


	12. Back in their hometowns

_**ok so here's Chapter 12 and this is where everyone is in their hometowns**_

**Omi's POV**

Today all my friends are going back to their hometowns and since I am a orphan I am the only one who is to stay behind and defeat the evil forces from getting the Shen Gong Wu.Man as Raimundo would say "this smells".(he means this reeks)

**Luna's POV**

Ok so todays the day we're all going back to our homes for two weeks and we're not going to see each other.Well I'm going to see Jen and Steph and Jil's going to see Clay and Kyle's going to see Chad and Jermine,but thats not the point.My point is we're not going to be together as a group and non of us are going to see Omi,Raimundo or Kimiko.This is going to be a long two weeks.At least we're here for the holidays yet,I have a strange feeling something is going to happen.

**Jennifer's POV**

So me,Luna and Stephaine are back here in Florida and we're going to go see our father's and hang out with our families,call and see all our old friends,go shopping,go out and eat normal food(A/N at the temple all they were eating was rice), and just have a relaxing vacation away from the temple.

"So girls should we all go home and first and spend this week with our families and next week with our friends or the other way around",I asked

"Well lets vote who wants too go see our families first rasie their hands",said Stephaine

And all three of us rasied our hands and we laughed and said our good-byes and said we'll see each other in a week?

**Kyle's POV**

So I'm back in Canada and Chad is with me because his family is here for their family reunion/christmas celebration so me and Kyle get off the plane and see snow everywhere(A/N everyone went home for the holidays)

So I think we should go shopping first and get everyone's gifts because we're going back to the temple the day after Christmas.Although we're going to see Jermine next week because me and Chad's family are going down to New York for this the holidays so we're going to see Jermine and spend Christmas with him and his family(A/N since they've been there for two years they all also know each others families)Man I just hope Luna and the others will have a good holiday away from the temple.

**Jill's POV**

Yes me and Clay are finally back in Texas this is great I love Texas and its even better that we're spending the holidays together his and my families. This is going to be a good two weeks.

**Raimundo's POV**

Ok so now I'm back in Rio my hometown I can't wait the holidays are here and I get to see my old friends again(A/N I don't know if in Brazil they have the holidays the same time as in America,but in this story there around the same time). This is going to be good and I don't have to deal with training,dealing with Kimiko getting married or anything.

**Kimiko's POV**

Great the holidays are here,but this year isn't going to be the same I'm getting married a week after Christmas even though I get to spend this time with my dad and mom I just don't want to marry Jack Spicer, oh this is going to be a bad holiday.I just hope everyone else has a good holiday.

**_A/N so there you have it R&R if you want more man I wonder whats going to happen is it going to be a good thing or a bad thing so if you want to know plz review also don't EVER send me rude comments because that are just stupid I mean hello if you don't like my story then please keep it to yourself and don't ever review on my boards again( sry i'm not talking to everyone i'm just talking to those people who have no life and write bad things about other peoples stuff and stories) _**


	13. what they done in a week

_Sry I haven't updated but I been very extremly busy and also no flames and also r&r and nothing mean plz_**

* * *

**

**Rai's POV**

I was in my room now sleeping its been a week already and I only have a week left till I have to go back to that stinking temple. So I decided to do something productive. I told my mom I'll see her later cuz I'm going to go walk on the beach or something. I was walking when I saw this girl I used to know before the temple, man did she grow up since last time I saw her(A/N which was like 4 years already and a person can change alot in 4 years) she wore big glasses and wore big black or brown pants and always the same burgandy shirt(A/N for people who don't know what burgandy is its a color) and her hair was dark brown and was always in a bun. Yet now she is wearing a orange tube top,a white mini skirt so heels and her hair was now dirty blonde and let down and curly. So I went up to her and said hi.

"So babe is it just me or do you look way different from when I last saw you",I said and I thought I was pretty smooth

"Raimundo Raimundo still the same Raimundo you know I never even knew you knew I existed",she said

"Well Cami its hard to forget such a pretty thing like yourself",I said

"Wow smooth Raiimundo you know what you always was a lady's man",said Cami

"So how bout you and I go catch up on some old times",I said smirking

"Well sure,of course",said Cami sedutively

So we went to a near by cafe and started talking about old times,where I've been for the past couple of years, how her father died and the affected her greatly like in personality and style and stuff and then just random things.Then I finally asked...

"Hey so Cami you want to be my girlfriend and maybe if my Master lets you come live at the temple with me after Christmas because now there is a extra room at the temple",I said refering that extra room being Kimiko's old room,but she doesn't need to know that

"Well,sure Rai I'll luv to be your girlfriend and come live with you at the temple and I'm sure my mom will say yes",she said

Great, now I'll have a girlfriend and can forget about Kimiko I knew this vacation was a good idea and thankgoodness because I'm really starting to actually like Cami alot and not just as a friend.

**Stephaine's POV**

Yes I love this me,Luna and Jennfier are all shopping now for all the Christmas presents and I think all our butlers are really tired by now so we just went in one more store because the only present we need now is Kimiko's.

"Ok girls what do you think we should get Kimiko",I asked Luna and Jen

"Well I think we should all get her something completly differnet,but something that she'll need",said Luna

"Well we all know that,but what do we get her",said Jen

"OMG I just found the perfect thing we can all give her",screamed Luna

"Luna what should we get her",I asked

"Well come look at this",said Luna

And I saw it the most beautiful diamonds a diamond heart shaped earring,necklace and baraclet they were so pretty and they will go so well with the wedding dress she is planning on not wearing because that wedding dress is her dream dress,but she doesn't want to use it on Jack Spicer so I guess we can still buy it for her.

"Ok we should all chip in and then we each choose one and write a little message on them to her",I said

"Yeah thats a good idea which one do you guys want",said Jen

"It really doesn't matter but this is what I think",said Luna

"I'm thinking Jennifer should take the earrings so Kimiko remembers that you always were the best listener and Stephaine you should take the necklace because whenever she has a brokenheart she always goes to you first out of all three of us and I should take the barclet because I will always be there to give her a hand whenever she needed it",said Luna and we all agreed

So now we paid and was walking out the store hoping Christmas will come sooner and I hope I will see Jermine soon,but its only been a week and me and the girls still have a lot of people we didn't see yet. So now we are going back to Jen's house to help our parents with the Chirstmas party we host every year and the best this is we get to invite everyone to come,but we haven't really told them yet cuz we want it to be a suprise and the only ones that does know are Jill and Kimiko because duh parents rich and always talk so yeah that it,but that worst part is Jack is going to be there because my parents and the other parents all said the Spicers are invited because they are invited every year,but they never brought Jack like the other rich people, but this year they are for some weird reason.

**Jill's POV**

Omg I can't wait to see Jennifer,Stephaine,Luna and Kimiko again and I so can't wait until the party,but other than that I'm fine I mean I'm with Clay and right now I'm really enjoying our alone time.

**Kimiko's POV**

Man I'm soooooooo excited and NO its not because I'm marrying Jack in like two weeks,but its because I'm going to see everyone again at Stephaine,Luna and Jennfier's parent's party. I can't wait I mean sure even though Jack is coming it doesn't matter because I think he's bring Katnappe along because she is also rich and she is always with him now for some reason I think she secrectly likes him,but thats just my opinion,but lets talk about the party man I can't wait I love this and I'm already packing because everyone is getting there on the 22nd and staying until the 24th and the 24th is Chirstmas Eve and thats when the party is,but it will only last till midnight because people need to get home and open Christmas presents you know. So its the 17th and I have 4 days left I can't wait.

* * *

_A/N ok tell me what you think and give me some ideas and stuff and it and I want you to know Jack,Katnappe,Chase and Wuya are going to come in pretty soon kk _


	14. Did we forget anyone?

_**I'm sooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever i've been really busy well i hope you like it**_

_**and they are still on the Winter Vacation so only maybe a couple of days past not alot so they are all still the same ages which is**_

_Kimiko Tohomiko: 16_

_Raimundo Pedrosa: 17_

_Luna Chan: 16_

_Jennifer Li: 16_

_Stephaine Ramon: 16_

_Jill Pesky: 17(just turned it)_

_Clay Bailey: 18_

_Kyle Charmon: 17_

_Jermine Smith: 17_

_Chad Larson: 17_

_Omi: 15_

_Jack Spicer: 17(almost 18)_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Omg I can't wait this is soooooo exciting everyone is arriving in an hour and I can't wait to see everyone again omg I can't wait to see Kyle. This is so cool.

**Jennifer's POV**

I walked into Luna's room in my mansion cuz Luna and Stephaine each have a room in my mansion and I have one in each of theirs (_A/N they each have a room in each others mansions and now Kimiko and Jill also have a rooms in all their mansions and vice verse kk_) so I walked into Luna's room with Stephaine and asked Luna

"hey, Luna did you invite everyone yet", I asked

"Of course I did, but if you want to check just name them and I'll check them off", she said.

Stephaine said," ok Jill and Kimiko".

"No DUH our dads invited their families already Steph", said Luna and rolled her eyes while laughing

"well I was just checking", said Stephaine and also laughing

"Ok how about Chad, Kyle, and Jermine", I said.

"Of course why would I forget our boyfriends", said Luna looking shocked

"Ok ok girls that's enough now lets get serious ok", said Steph

"Alright", me and Luna said in unsion

**Stephaine's POV**

Man I hate it when they do that but I guess its because they love doing that.

"Ok girls did we invite Omi, Master Fung, Dojo and everyone at the temple", I said.

"Yes I called them and Omi was so excited he started asking random questions on what he has to wear and even asked if he could wear a gangster infit", Luna said while laughing head off

" Man you should totally hear him say it it was soo funny", Luna said

"Well that's Omi for you", said Jennifer

"Ok what about all our friends here like Nicole, Amanda, Brittany, Josh, Kimberly, Danny, Lily, Ashley, Sean, Keliey, Megan, Lawrence, Bruce, Chris, Lisa, Brooke, Micheal, Vivian, Mike, Mitch, Matthew, Kristen, Alexa, Jamie and all of them", said Jen

"Of course I told you daddy already called all their parents and their all coming", said Luna now a little aggravated

"Ok are we forgetting anyone", I asked

"I don't think so why", asked Jennifer

"Well cuz I have a strange feeling we're forgetting someone", I said

_They paused for a moment and thought_

"Oh I know who we're forgetting", I finally said

"WHO"? asked them both at the same time

It is….

* * *

_So what do you guys think plz R&R and maybe give me some ideas if you want to and don't worry Jack, Katnappe, Chase and Wuya will be coming into this story soon ok _


	15. They forgot

Ok the _italics _are going to be phone conversations in this chapter ok

_Kim: OMG finally _

_Luna: OOO i wonder who i forgot_

_Dojo: Me_

_Jen: we already said you_

_Omi: and of cousre you have already said me since everyone remembers me_

_everyone rolls eyes_

_Kyle: Enjoy and plz R&R and comment my hair_

_Luna: Kyle(hits him playfully) if anything they should comment mine_

_Jen: Or mine_

_Steph: No mine_

_Kim: Ok girls they should comment all your hairs now lets get on to the story _

**

* * *

****Stephaine's POV**

"Jack", I said

"Omg I don't know if we invited him or not I think I remember daddy saying to invite him cuz he wants us to invite him or something like that", said Luna

"Ok well don't panic I'll call him ok", said Jen

_**Calling Jack on our Jen's cell phone**_

_(A/N it's on speaker)_

_Jack: hello _

_Jen: hey Jack it's Jennifer… Li you know Bobby Li's daughter we use to play together when we were little and I'm a Xaiolin Dragon _

_Jack: oh yeah WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M BUSY?_

_Jen: well if your going to be rude I won't tell you then _

_Jack: ok sorry now tell me please_

_Jen: ok well you know how every year my, Luna's , and Stephaine's parents host a Christmas Party?_

_Jack: Yea what about it my parents already know and we're flying over there now_

_Jen: Oh well I thought you were staying home like every year so I thought I'll call you to come but since you're already coming then ok bye_

_Jack: bye see you then_

_**End of the call**_

**Luna's POV**

"Ok so if it wasn't Jack that we're forgetting then who is it?" I asked the other two

_A moment of silence _

"**OMG", screamed Stephaine**

"**WHAT", me and Jen screamed**

"I think we just forgot a VIP guest", said Stephaine very nervous and freaked out

"Ok Steph then who is it so we can call them and have them fly over here in their private jet", I said like there's no reason to be so freaked out about it

"Well that's just the thing, the person doesn't have a private jet I'm not sure if he even has a regular jet", said Stephaine

"Ok then Steph who is it?", Jen and me asked for the billionth time

"Well….it's…..well…..it's….", said Stephaine stuttering

"Steph spit it out already", I yelled at her getting very aggravated

"Ok it's RAIMUNDO", yelled Stephaine

"OMG how could we forget Raimundo", I said feeling very stupid we just forgot the guy who has been through sooooooo much with us over the past 2 and some more years.

" Well we'll just call him now, who wants to call him", said Jen

I raised my hand since I was the one who forgot to call him

"Ok Luna you call him", said Stephaine feeling relieved she didn't have to

"Wait, how is he going to get over here though, he doesn't have a private jet and all our jets and most of all our other friends jets aren't going to be able to get him last minute", I said feeling very horrible Rai might miss the party because I my forgetfulness

"Wait, I I know", said Jen

Jennifer pulls out her cell and starts punching in numbers

_**Jen calling someone**_

_Mystery person: hello_

_Jen: hey hows it going_

_Mystery person: I'm fine. You?_

_Jen: I'm good so listen are you on your way to the party right now_

_Mystery person: yeah we're over Mexico right now_

_Jen: Oh good your not here yet_

_Mystery person: do you not want me there early(sounding a little hurt)_

_Jen: No no no no no no no nothing like that just(sighs) well Luna kinda forgot to call Rai and no one else's jets are available at the moment so I was wondering can you guys take a detour and go pick him up please please please with a cherry on top_

_Mystery person: (thinking about and went to go talk to their dad and then came back to the phone) sure I guess (not really wanting to go pick him up, but feeling it was the only right thing to do)_

_Jen: GREAT you're the best _

_Mystery person: So I've been told _

_Jen: (laughs) ok see you in like what an hour or so _

_Mystery person: Yeah I think_

_Jen: Ok I'll see you then we still have to get so of the guest rooms ready_

_(A/N only some people are staying at Jennifer's mansion and that is only going to be Luna, Stephaine, Jill, Kimiko of course and Chad, Kyle, Jermine, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Dojo, Raimundo and the Chans, Ramons, Peskys, and Spicers with one extra they said and then everyone else is either going to go back and forth if they live close or stay in a hotel)_

**Jennifer's POV**

"Ok now that Raimundo has a ride I think Luna it's time to call him", I said

"Sure I'll cal him now", said Luna

* * *

Ok so the next Chapter is coming R&R

_Jen: you have to R&R if you want more of me_

_Luna: No me_

_Steph: NOOOOOOOOO ME_

_Kim: NOOOOOOOOOOOO... ALL OF US OK SHEESH_

_Jen, Luna, Steph: sorry plz review_


	16. Phone call to Rai

_Ok so the italics is talking on the phone and time_

_Plz R&R_

**

* * *

****Luna's POV**

Man I wish I just remembered to call Rai then now I wouldn't have to be doing that.

_Calling Rai_

_(A/N It was on speaker)_

_Rai: Hello _

_Luna: Hey Rai hows it going?_

_Rai: Luna, man I haven't talked to you in 2 weeks its weird hearing you again (laughing)_

_Luna: Yeah we've all been meaning to contact you _

_Rai: Well, ok so whats up?_

_Luna: Well, Rai I know this is last minute and sorry for not telling you earlier, but everyone is coming to Jennifer's house because every year our parents have a Christmas party and this year they said we could invite you guys so do you want to come its from today till Christmas eve and you can go home them and spend Christmas with your family before going back to the temple the next day._

_Rai: Wow this is last minute, but I don't have a ride _

_Luna: Oh we figured that out so I think…ummmm Jen will tell you_

_Jen: Hey Rai _

_Rai: Hey Jen so who's the mystery person that's going to pick me up _

_Jen: Oh you know her the person that's going to be picking you up is going to be Kim_

_Rai, Luna, Steph: WHAT!!!_

_Jen: Yeah I called her and she agreed to pick you up she's be there in an hour or so so start packing ok bye love ya_

_Rai: Ummmm sure, but girls wait is it ok if I bring someone_

_Steph: It depends _

_Rai: It's just a friend of mine is that ok _

_Luna: Sure also long as their parents say ok _

_Rai: Oh I'm sure its just that what do we have to bring_

_Jen: nothing really since you get to stay at my house because the girls are all staying in their own rooms in my mansion and they boys you all get our guest rooms so its good and Master Fung, Omi and dojo are staying in one of the guest rooms so yeah, but I don't know where your friend can stay._

_Luna(only talking to Jen and Steph): I guess they can share a room I mean I think their both guys _

_Steph(only talking to Luna and Jen): Yeah its ok _

_Jen(talking to Rai again): Well ok we figured it out don't worry ok we'll see you in an 2 hours or so ok bye _

_Luna: tootles_

_Steph: we love ya _

_Rai: Yeah see you then I guess _

_End of the call_

Well at least he wasn't mad that's a good thing

**Rai's POV**

Great now Kimiko's coming to pick me up and I have to go to the party Luna, Jennifer, and Stephaine's parents are holding. Great can this get any worse, oh well aleast Cami is coming with me if not I would be some depressed.

_An hour later_

I see Kimiko's jet landing on my front lawn. Great and I'm holding Cami by the waist and now I'm squeezing her.

**Kim's POV**

I was landing on Rai's lawn when I saw him holding this girl and they both had suitcases in their hands.

"Hey Rai ready to go", I asked

"Sure Kim and Kim this is Cami she's my _new girlfriend_

_GIRLFRIEND,GIRLFRIEND,GIRLFRIEND _that rang over and over in my head and I thought I was going to start crying but I didn't because at that moment

"Hello Raimundo-san how are you doing I haven't seen you in a long time you should visit more often", said my dad

"Hey Mr. Tohomiko I'm fine and let me introduce you guys to my new girlfriend", I said introducing Cami to Kim and her dad

"Well it's very nice to meet you young lady I'm sure you and Raimundo-san will be very happy together", said my dad giving that bitch a smile

"Well lets go before Luna, Jennifer, and Stephaine have a fit that I'm late", I said hurrying towards my private jet and sitting down and turning on my ipod to start listening to it so I wouldn't have to talk to Rai and his _new girlfriend_ the whole ride from Rio to Florida

**Rai's POV**

Man I can't wait now to surprise everyone about my new girlfriend they'll all be happy, but for some reason Kim didn't look really that happy for me. Oh well I bet she's just jealous I found someone I actually like and she's getting stuck with

* * *

What do you think??? Tell me if you want more and don't say anything mean.


	17. AN READ

A/N I've decided to discontinue this story.

Sorry to my fellow readers, but I might start writing again in the future.

Just not anytime soon.

Thank you for the years of support.


End file.
